


First Time For This

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zekk gets to be Jaina's teacher at some firsts</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time For This

Jaina moved forward, and Zekk half-smiled, trying to meet her, but the angle was wrong and they both backed up. Zekk then shook his head, and the roguish grin came into play. "Why not let me take the lead?"

"Just because you're the boy?" she asked, slim eyebrow raising.

"No, because I've done it before." Zekk watched her settle back down at that, and he stepped in, putting his hands in just the right spots before leading her on.

A few moments later, Jaina was dancing with him, enjoying life, and knowing things didn't get much better than this often.


End file.
